A Little Make-Out In The Mask Shop
by despairing.soul
Summary: Kaneki was only supposed to help Uta in making the last corrections in the newest order of the tattooed ghoul... Why then did he end up with a blindfolding mask on his face...? What was the real reason the mask-maker had invited him to his shop...?


**Author's Note: So, here's my second little story with my new favorite OTP, UtaxKaneki. I am determined to enlarge the number of fics dedicated to these two because, _hell_ , it's so very little! This is one is shorter, takes place in a different time (Kaneki's still more human than ghoulish) and isn't connected anyhow with my previous story, "Is It Love?"**

 **I do not own any of Tokyo Ghoul's characters nor the cover photo.**

* * *

Kaneki stood speechless in the middle of the mask shop, still processing the words he'd just heard, "Is it really _the only_ reason you called me here today, Uta-san…?" He asked eyeing the tattooed ghoul with an expression of disbelief on his face.

"You're the only one person that is suitable in this case, Kaneki-kun" Uta stated leaning his hand against the hip and returning the look.

Kaneki sighed deeply, trying to find the appropriate words which would not make the older ghoul angry, "I am still in the college, Uta-san" he muttered, looking up with his uncovered eye again.

"Yeah, I know" Uta shrugged his shoulders, taking an eyeball out of the pocket and taking a bite which made Kaneki shiver.

"That means that I shouldn't skip my classes…" Ken said carefully, shifting in uneasiness while hearing the unpleasant noise of smacking. "I came here today because I thought that it was kind of emergency…"

"Why would you think that?" Uta seemed untouched, turning around and readjusting the wolf mask displayed on a stand.

" _Because_ it isn't an often thing to get the invitation from you, Uta-san!" Kaneki said quickly, clenching his hands in fists.

"I see…" the tattooed ghoul muttered under his breath with his back still turned to the boy. "Well, you may have a point" he said, coming to the other mask and brushing it off the invisible dust.

"Does it mean that I am allowed to go?" Kaneki asked with an audible relief in voice.

"That's not what I said" Uta murmured, turning to the teen again. Ken bit his bottom lip, widening his eye in fear. "It's a really important order, you see" the tattooed ghoul continued, "I am not allowed to be late… Your head happens to have exactly the same measures as those of my client's and so it's only you who can help me in making the last corrections…" Uta presented Kaneki the chair and patted its back, "Would you please give me a hand if you're already here…?" His lips widened in a small smile but it made him look even more creepy. Kaneki gulped, feeling his heart speeding up and slowly sat down on the shown place. _Dammit_ , he really was _too_ nice… "I knew I could count on you…" Uta murmured in Kaneki's ear, making him tremble. It didn't help that the chair was placed in front of a big mirror so that his eye met the look of the tattooed ghoul in the reflection which showed how _close_ the other was to him. "This eyepatch really is _cute_ " Uta smirked, "However, it won't be needed now…" he skillfully undid it and took it off Kaneki's face, revealing the left eye of the teen. Being as nervous as Uta had made him, Kaneki wasn't able to control himself well which resulted in the human eye turning into the ghoulish one instead. "Ah, you look much better like this, Kaneki-kun" the tattooed ghoul smiled, taking the first mask from the desk and putting it on Ken's face.

"Why is it in a shape of a _ladybird_ …?" Kaneki asked in confusion, feeling strange while wearing something like that.

"My new client is a very capricious yet charming young lady, Kaneki-kun" Uta explained with a half-smirk, tying the mask behind Ken's head. "She couldn't decide which model she would like to take and so she told me to prepare each one of those she liked… How many of them it was…? Around ten or something…"

Kaneki moaned soundlessly, noticing the long line of the masks waiting for him to try on… It wouldn't be that bad if they weren't in such ridiculous shapes! The black-haired teen blushed, seeing the butterfly and panda ones which were supposed to be next… It was so humiliating!

The only plus of this situation was the fact that Uta seemed to get engrossed in his work entirely and didn't comment on his preposterous appearance anymore for what Kaneki was grateful. He wouldn't bear getting mocked by the tattooed ghoul any more…

Hopefully, the masks didn't need much corrections and Uta was quickly switching from one to another so that it seemed that the penguin's one was the last.

"You look kind of cute in this, Kaneki-kun" the tattooed ghoul suddenly murmured near Ken's ear which gave him goosebumps at once. "Maybe I should keep it for you…?" He chuckled and Kaneki felt his breath on his cheek. He was sure that he was blushing like a madman right now.

"I-I think that the one you've recently given to me is just f-fine, Uta-san…" the teen stammered out, trying to create a little more space between them, "Are we done?" He asked, wanting to leave the shop as quick as he could before the older ghoul might come up with even worse idea to use him.

"Not quite yet…" the mask-maker killed the hope growing in Kaneki. "There is one more I would like you to put on…" he disappeared for a moment in the storeroom in the back of the shop, leaving Kaneki on the chair in front of the mirror. The black-haired boy sighed deeply and took off the penguin's mask, knowing fully well that it was too late to come back to the university anyway. _I might as well just stay here_ _…_ , he thought.

"I'm back" he heard suddenly Uta's voice near him again. "Close your eyes, Kaneki-kun" he muttered, giving the boy chills running down his spine. Kaneki swallowed hard and shut his eyes, clenching his hands on the knees in anxiety. The half-ghoul felt the other's delicate fingers skillfully putting on the mask again although this time it was giving quite a weird sensation… as if only the eyes were covered and the rest of the face revealed…

Ken couldn't hold back any longer and opened the eyelids but all he saw was the darkness, "Uta-san…?" He squeaked, "Why can't I see anything?" He twitched, feeling the other's breath on his nape again.

"Are you scared, Kaneki-kun…?" He heard the voice of the tattooed ghoul behind himself and jumped up on the chair, feeling his heartbeat speed up rapidly. "Your heart is beating so fast…" Uta whispered, breathing deeply in the sweet scent of Kaneki's fear.

"Uta-san… please…" Ken whimpered, feeling like paralyzed without seeing anything, "Can I take this off and leave already…?"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, Ken" Uta used his name which resulted in a blush creeping up all over his face, "Yet I cannot help myself but _tease you_ …" his fingertips brushed against Kaneki's red cheek, making him shiver. "You're fun to be around" Uta chuckled, grasping the half-ghoul's chin and squatting near him.

"I-is that so…?" Kaneki didn't know if he was scared or rather embarrassed anymore.

"And you smell so sweetly…" the older ghoul muttered in delight, "Can I kiss you, Kaneki-kun…?" He suddenly asked, closing dramatically the distance between them. The black-haired teen only nodded and in the next moment they were already engaged in a slow yet deep kiss. Kaneki felt the coldness of the ring which was pierced through Uta's bottom lip and it made him feel even hotter. He let out a small moan when the tattooed ghoul wove his hands in his hair. Uta gently undid the mask Kaneki was wearing and threw it aside, deepening the kiss. The teen's hazy mind didn't even register that fact until they finally parted, in need for the air. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into Uta's wide orbs, feeling the paralyzing embarrassment.

"Are you afraid now…?" Uta asked softly, trailing his fingers down Kaneki's jawline and then his neck.

"Not so much…" Ken smiled lightly, finally relaxing, "Could we do it again…?" He asked timidly, peeking at the other. Uta sent back the gentle smile and leaned closer once more, slowly wrapping his arms around Kaneki's waist and hugging him. The teen returned the gesture, touching delicately Uta's smooth face and kissing back, feeling the butterflies filling up his stomach. They parted after a few minutes of lazy kisses and brushes of their already bruised lips.

One of Kaneki's t-shirt sleeves went down a little during their make-out, revealing the still visible wound after Touka's bite on his shoulder. Somehow it seemed to be mending in a slow human pace… Uta's eyes quickly travelled there and his face twisted in an angry grimace for a fraction of second. Ken shivered, feeling him running his fingers along the mark, "What are you doing, Uta-san…?" He squeaked, feeling his heart racing again.

"It's where Touka bit you, isn't it?" The tattooed ghoul whispered, stroking delicately the wounded skin. Kaneki nodded in reply. "Does it hurt?" The older asked with concern.

"Not really… J-just stings a little…" he quivered when the other ghoul leaned closer and trailed his tongue along the abused place to peck it in the end.

"She shouldn't have done it" Uta murmured with a frown, backing slightly and standing up.

Kaneki followed him with his eyes as the tattooed ghoul took the blindfolding mask from the floor and hid it in the shelf of the desk. "She had no choice, Uta-san…" he muttered softly, "Besides, I agreed to this."

"Kaneki-kun…" Uta turned to him with a spark in his ghoulish eyes, "Promise me that you won't ever let anyone else bite you…"

"I'll try my best" the black-haired teen smiled lightly taking the eyepatch and putting it on again. "Uta-san…" he came to the older ghoul, feeling a small blush appearing on his face, "May I come here tomorrow…?" He asked, looking up into the other's eyes.

Uta smirked leaning down to him and placing a small peck on Kaneki's lips, "You're always welcome here, Kaneki-kun…"

* * *

 **Second Note: And, how was that? Did you like it, did you not? Feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing from you :3**

 **Not done with these two yet, I have already plans for something new... *w***


End file.
